Nonnie Coppersaw, M.D.
Character Description Dr. Nonnie Coppersaw is quite small for her kind, clocking in a smidgen under three feet, and appears as a rather unpleasant looking gnome. A pale woman lacking in both sleep, color and gnomish enthusiasm, which is clearly evident by the dark hue under her unnerving blue-grey eyes. Her white hair is neatly tied up into a set of ponytails, or sometimes twisted back into a bun, keeping any loose strands out of her gaze - perhaps a style chosen for it’s practicality rather than it’s look. With her choice of hairstyle having her face always on show, Nonnie’s beady, blue eyes can often be seen darting around her surroundings in a seemingly suspicious manner. But every-so-often, she tends to lock onto one’s gaze and refuse to break it - lacking the internal, social inclination to avoid this extreme eye intensity. As a result of Nonnie’s “predatory gaze”, further encouraged by a set of waggling, aggressive-looking eyebrows, the random passer-by is often left feeling “unsettled” or “disturbed” . . . As well as this, little freckles can be seen dotted upon her cheeks, standing out from the rest of her pale skin, with a crude scar etched vertically on the left side of the face. With a passion for professionalism, Nonnie is often impeccably dressed, except for the occasional blood stains. Her usual attire consists of a white, clinical apron and the typical doctor’s mask trailing from the neck to the top of her nose. As further required by her occupation, Nonnie is almost always seen carrying a black, leather briefcase in one hand - otherwise known as her medical kit. Inside the kit are various tools, bottles, syringes, and other unwelcoming and threatening tools. As the “Good Doctor” is not shy for combat scenarios, a gigantic, metal cleaver rests in the front pocket of her apron, and if one looked closely enough some aged and rusted blood visibly sits splattered upon the blade. Furthermore, resting upon the belt of the gnomish woman’s hips appears her latest invention, a mechanical syringe gun! History A never-you-mind years old gnome, Dr. Nonnie Coppersaw is a forward-thinking, cynical character with a knack for medicine. She's highly perceptive and unregrettably (quite bluntly) voices these perceptions to the dismay of those around her. Oddly, for all her inscrutable evil, Dr. Coppersaw will occasionally find it in her small-somewhat present heart to aid an injured national. However, unlike the operating tables in the usual pristine, sterile Alliance Hospitals, Nonnie prefers to conduct her medical procedures in damp trenches or back alleyways. As very few are aware of the despicable tendencies of the "Good Doctor", Nonnie manages to be rather successful in her manipulation of her acquaintances, exploiting all the vanities and childhood scars of her friends (typically wounds left by neglectful mothers, abusive uncles, and absent dads . . .However rare for a gnomish up-bringing); she grabs at intimacies and worms her little way into the comfortable lives of others, then begins to swing a pickaxe to dismantle and shatter one from the inside. She's equivalent to an autoimmune disorder. . . viral, self-mutating, and opportunistic. - By all accounts her parents were upright and respectable gnomes, with the child's (Nonnie's) upbringing being quite remarkable. She was well-trained by loving and intelligent parents - one being a Medic and the other a Tinker - and any deviations in Nonnie's life from the straight and narrow way were not in any shape or form attributable to the lack of a loving mother or the hyper-control of a father. Yet, one incident in Nonnie's early years had a profound impact on the little gnome's later life. One day she visited her mother in the nearby medical examiner's office - a place Nonnie once feared due to the rumors of corpses and stray body parts lying around. In her exploration to find her mother, she came face to face with a fairly large dwarven skeleton. But rather than being frightened by it, the dwarven bones sparked a fascination in the little gnome. This fascination is what drove Nonnie in her dreams and desire to study medicine. Over the years, Nonnie attended gnomish universities for medical studies and even became employed part-time as a medic. But, as she was unfettered by relationships, it became very easy to immerse herself in her academics. She became particularly fascinated with the dissection of gnomish, dwarven, or quite frankly, any bodies. This fascination swiftly became an unnatural and unnerving obsession for dissection. Throughout the remainder of her residency, Nonnie often stole bodies from the school's laboratory and disfigured them, eventually selling the bodies back as skeleton models to unaware hospitals and medical schools. After the First War broke out and later the Second, Dr. Coppersaw was enlisted as a combat surgeon, having graduated with flying colors from her university years. She became known as an incredibly gifted doctor, unafraid of combat, and quickly rose in the ranks to become a Chief Medical Officer. After her long stretch of military experience, she returned home to Gnomeregan just as the Third War began to start. . . Despite the Alliance requesting gnomish aid, the trogg infestation prevented any support from those of Gnomeregan. Nonnie was one of the last of the twenty-percent to evacuate and survive the Fall of the city, with her where-abouts being undocumented for a short measure of time. . . Upon her evacuation, she retreated with a large, leaking sack over one shoulder. But, before anyone could inquire about the contents, Dr. Coppersaw slipped away into the shadows. Perhaps she rescued some medical equipment from a long entombment? One can only theorize. After the Fall of Gnomeregan, Nonnie put up shop in Stormwind City and now owns a private medical office, specializing in plastic surgery! Do come on by for your fixer-upper, a patient's care is her FIRST priority! For those who wander around the criminal Underground, many have become familiar with the "Good Doctor's" work, as she often performs every shady operation known. Her common patient's include lower class thieves injured by the usual fights or break-ins, your average drug-seeker. . . or your local noblewoman seeking a new "up-do". ------ The Doctor and the Saw. . . "Beginning surgical Trepanation, Test 9. . ." A monotone voice stated from the pale husk of a gnome. The unpleasant woman embarked upon her experimentation by lowering the trepanning tool in her gloved hand to the base of an Orc's skull and the loud sound of drilling quickly filled the haphazard tent. The horrified Orc lay strapped to a steel, cold table, with fear and agony contorting his face. "AHHH!!" The Orc screamed nearly immediately, before then passing out from the extent of the pain. . . Such an action caused an obvious frown of displeasure on the gnome's face. Blood splattered across her clinical apron and goggles. Beady, blue eyes squinted down at her "patient" and she slowly began to increase the device's intensity. BZZZ. . . BZZZZZ. . . BZZZZZZ.. "Doctor Coppersaw. . . ?" A low mumble squeaked from the entrance. The drill paused then, silence invading the room, and the Good Doctor slowly lifted her head. . . so very slowly. . . and glared towards a shivering human. "Can't you see I'm BUSY?!" Her high-pitched voice shrieked, "Do you think our patients pay for such . . .such. . . DISTRACTIONS?" Her bloodied hands flew about in the air, sending droplets to splatter against the messenger. "Well . . . They are usually not vo-. . volunt. . . voluntary patients. . . Er... Someone is approaching the gates, Sir- . Ma'am." The man stuttered, unnerved by the angry doctor. Nonnie swiftly slammed the drill down into the Orc's skull, and. . . sighed heavily. "FINE! I'll deal with it. I pay all of you fools and you can't even answer the gates! Madness!" With little hands, she pushed the mechanical goggles over her ashen hair and frowned at the unconscious Orc upon her table, the surgical tool crudely sticking out. "MEDIBOT!" Nonnie yelled furiously, hopping off a stool and throwing her blood-stained apron on the floor. A red, robotic creation stood behind her with an amputation knife and syringe gun holstered on it's leather belt. "Amputate this." Nonnie gestured towards the Orc's head. "We will start over on a new Test Subject when I return. . . " OOC Information/Trivia Dr. Nonnie Coppersaw occupies herself in a rather unusual occupation as a "medical" surgeon. For those in the trusted circle of the "Good Doctor" they are more than aware of her criminal behaviors. Many years prior to the fall of Gnomeregan, Nonnie managed to gain rank into the '' - a measure of concealment, as well as a method of gaining "credibility" amongst other professional academics. . . But, as Dr. Coppersaw still frequents the same circles as illegally-sanctioned events, she will not hesitate to snitch on other criminals to the ''Fellows. . . An organization devoted to the eradication of corruption and degenerate individuals, who are unaware of the Doctor's . . . hobbies. Also, the photo I used for Nonnie is from a lovely artist on Deviantart! Not my own work. Will upload a link. :) Category:Gnome Category:Characters Category:Alliance Category:Society of Fellows